


Seventeen

by naiad (iamnaiad)



Category: Gossip Girl
Genre: M/M, Yuletide, challenge:Yuletide 2007, recipient:saelba
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-10
Updated: 2010-11-10
Packaged: 2017-10-13 03:48:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/132498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamnaiad/pseuds/naiad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Many, many thanks to Lennie for the last minute beta and calling this story George.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Seventeen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [saelba](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=saelba).



> Many, many thanks to Lennie for the last minute beta and calling this story George.

Nate arrived in Monaco two days after Chuck; the high of the cotillion and sex with Blair successfully deflated by the turgid, funereal Christmas preparations of his family. His mother and father were barely speaking and his father was compensating by clinging to Nate and pushing him away in equal measure. Nate's father post-rehab and pre-trial was more disturbing than the sight of his mother's ring on Blair's finger. Nate was almost at the point of longing for the return of his father's critical, near-psychotic, over-achieving personality when Chuck's call came through.

It was perfect timing and pure Chuck Bass.

"You have a ticket on the next flight out," he said. "For some reason it occurred to me that Christmas is a dreary prospect without you to annoy. Who knew? Pretty girls everywhere and I find myself missing you."

Nate smiled. It was nice to be appreciated by someone who was willing to let him be himself. The prospect of escaping familial obligations was beyond enticing. "When exactly?"

"This afternoon, evening, whenever. I sent you the details." Chuck hung up. He didn't place a lot of importance on the social niceties unless he had a goal in mind. He never used them with Nate; a fact that Nate appreciated immensely.

Two hours after speaking to Chuck, Nate had checked his email, packed and was sitting on a plane to Monaco. He hadn't spoken to anyone and they were all going to be livid, especially Blair, but he just couldn't bring himself to care. Ambivalence had taken hold again.

Forty eight hours after he landed, Nate and Chuck fucked for the first time and ambivalence was history.

Nate had experienced a lot of firsts in recent times, but if anyone had told him that his Christmas celebrations would involve sex with his male best friend, he would have blinked a few times and then punched them in the face.

It was important to keep up appearances, and Archibalds were not gay.

They'd been drinking off and on for two days when it happened. Nate was on his sixth scotch of the afternoon and feeling conspiratorial. "So, I had sex with Blair," he said.

Chuck looked at him steadily for a moment and Nate waited. Chuck had seen them going into the room of course and there was no doubt he had an opinion. Nate had been expecting to hear it sooner, and he hadn't really expected to have to ask for it.

Then Chuck said, in one of his rare and frequently surprising outbursts of honesty, "Funny. So did I."

Everything in Nate went quiet in an instant. "No you didn't," he said.

"You honestly think it was Carter Baizen who made Blair glow?" Chuck laughed. "Blair and I are two of a kind. You have to know someone inside and out to produce that kind of effect."

"You," Nate said as a roaring sensation surged through his body like a tidal wave, drowning the silence. "You're the reason she was so happy."

Chuck inclined his head, a gleam in his eye and one corner of his mouth curled up.

Nate glared at him, the feeling of exclusion nearly overwhelming. "How many times?"

"A gentleman doesn't keep count," said Chuck, trailing a finger around the rim of his glass "but it was more than once."

He smiled, and it wasn't one that Nate remembered seeing; ever. Chuck looked…wistful.

Suddenly Nate could see it all: the charming seduction, the beguiling, sensual kisses, the explorative caresses, the bare skin, and finally, the rhythm of Chuck and Blair moving together.

"I can't believe you did that to _me_ ," he shouted and launched himself at Chuck. His momentum catapulted them off the sofa and they hit the carpet with a jolt.

Chuck used that moment to capture Nate's arms and pin them together.

Nate had wrapped his arms around Chuck's body in his attack but now he found the initiative stolen from him. "You didn't care about her until she was gone," Chuck said. "Blair is an incredible woman and you ignored that."

Nate started wiggling. Chuck just held him tighter. "Honestly, can you blame me?"

"Of course I can blame you! And Blair." Nate heard himself yelling, the words just spewing out of him. "This has been the worst year of my life and now I find out that my best friend slept with my girlfriend."

"She wasn't your girlfriend at the time actually," Chuck interrupted.

"That doesn't matter." Nate tried to pull away again but he could barely move. Chuck had hooked his feet around the back of Nate's calves so his legs were caught as well. "I don't understand how you could do this to me." What he did understand was that Chuck had fucked Blair and that he was jealous as hell. He tried again to move then froze with a sudden hiss.

"Well," Chuck said. "Nathaniel, why didn't you tell me?"

Heat flushed along Nate's body and he sucked in a breath. He had an erection and it was currently pressed firmly against Chuck. Nate swallowed. This was awkward, and embarrassing, and a disaster. He used all his strength to try and escape, but Chuck just held on tighter, a wicked smile curving his mouth.

Chuck rocked his hips, just a little, and Nate sucked in another breath.

They stayed that way for an age. All the anger had been sucked from the room, replaced by anticipation. Nate flashed on Chuck and Blair again and realised that his imagination focused on them equally - he blamed them both and he wanted them both. He opened his eyes and saw Chuck watching him.

"Fuck it," said Chuck. He pushed his head up and kissed Nate. It wasn't gentle, but beneath the aggressive nipping at his lips there was tenderness that Nate hadn't expected.

Nate opened his mouth and tasted scotch and cigarettes and Chuck. He pulled away, but could only move a few inches back because Chuck was still holding him in place. Chuck was watching him and Nate swiped a tongue along his own lips, testing how they felt after being kissed by another boy. They burnt. It reminded him of kissing Serena - forbidden and uninhibited. He swallowed and licked his lips again.

Chuck raised an eyebrow; shifted positions suggestively. "Scared?"

"Terrified," Nate said, knowing Chuck well enough to know that Chuck was just as scared as he was, and dropped his head down to suck at Chuck's mouth. Nate took his time, resisting the urge to push Chuck's boundaries as hard as possible.

They relaxed their bodies and the tension of the fight bled away, replaced by apprehension and nerves. Chuck's hold on Nate loosened and his legs fell to the floor. Nate felt them drop and as he sucked on Chuck's collarbone, Nate rocked his hips against Chuck, driving them together.

Chuck moaned then reasserted control to flip them over.

Nate was shocked by the rush of pleasure he felt at the weight of Chuck's body pressed along his. The women he'd slept with had all been smaller and he'd never felt anything like this before; Chuck was as strong as Nate was and just as heavy. Nate curled his hands into fists in Chuck's hair and brought their mouths together again.

He had no idea how long they stayed like that on the floor, but it didn't seem to take any time at all before Chuck had his hands in Nate's pants and Nate was doing his very best to rid Chuck of all his clothes without being completely distracted.

"Chuck," Nate said, trying to catch a breath, but desperate not to stop touching Chuck. "Chuck…"

Chuck looked up from were he had been watching his hand stroke Nate. His mouth was red and swollen, his hair was wild and his shirt was missing the top three buttons. Nate supposed he was responsible for that. He stroked his fingertips along Chuck's cheekbone, so very different from Blair's; it was stronger, more defined, and not as soft against his skin. "Have you done this before?"

Chuck rolled his eyes. "Of course I have. A true renaissance man must try everything at least once."

Nate stopped caressing Chuck's nipple. He hadn't known. There was so much he still didn't know. "You didn't tell me." That hurt. More than Nate would have expected despite his current position and Chuck's hand on his cock.

"No," Chuck said. "Now stop playing around and fuck me." He hooked a hand around the back of Nate's neck and pulled him into a kiss.

Nate's heart skipped a beat. He kissed Chuck with all the aggression he'd restrained with Blair, following and claiming Chuck's mouth when Chuck attempted to tease; then he pushed a hand into Chuck's pants and pressed his palm against Chuck's dick. "I want you," he said, kissing the soft skin just below Chuck's ear

"You only want what you can't have, Nate," Chuck replied, bucking his hips. "It's been that way forever."

Nate shook his head in denial and Chuck caught him by the chin; forced him to look into Chuck's eyes.

"I'll fuck you," Chuck said. "But I'm _not yours_ and you _can't_ have me." He brushed a thumb across Nate's lower lip and grinned. "At least not yet..."

Nate watched Chuck and tried to listen despite a growing desire to discover how Chuck would feel in his mouth. He curled the hand palming Chuck; there'd been enough talking, they could work out where things stood later.

Chuck gasped and his eyes fluttered closed. "Perhaps we can decide upon a mutually beneficial arrangement in the meantime."


End file.
